


I miss you

by yookwandoit



Series: songkim flashfics [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: (evidently), Flash Fic, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Military Time, calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookwandoit/pseuds/yookwandoit
Summary: A call.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: songkim flashfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769275
Kudos: 7





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't know even know what this is, it's not a really intricate story, it just is; set when Jinwoo was still in military training. English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistake, I hope you enjoy it.

“I miss you,” he said it just like that, straightforwardly, without half-hiding the truth, because he knew lying was no use, he just couldn’t do it in that moment. He heard a soft and fond chuckle on the other end of the call and felt that his sentiment was reciprocated.  
  
“Come on, I’ll be home in a week,” was the only reply that he got; it was already too much, he’d thought he was going crazy since the moment he’d left for military training.  
  
But he preferred not to say anything, maybe it was too harsh.  
  
After all, it was true, Jinwoo was going to at least come home and their house was going to stop seeming so empty, his bed so large and his heart so hollow. He was going to be fine; they were going to be fine.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I know, _babo._ ”


End file.
